A Loss A Gain A Friend
by Mione101
Summary: Over the Christmas holidays, Hermione recieves some unbelievable news. Her source of comfort...Harry Potter. (Please R/R! A short fic I wrote a while ago! No flames!)


A Loss; A Gain; A Friend By Kay  
  
Hermione stared into the flames of the fire, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Any moment now she expected to hear her mother singing, or her father yelling at the television. But no, that couldn't happen, because they were gone, and it was all her fault.  
  
She heard someone come into the common room, but she didn't move, she couldn't move.  
  
"Hermione?" She heard Harry's familiar voice. "Herms, are you all right?" Hermione didn't move, she couldn't speak. She felt tears fall down her already wet cheeks. "Herms?" Harry looked and saw the note crumpled in her hand. 'Uh-oh' was his first thought. He sat down beside her and easily took the note from her hand. "What's this?" he asked. Still no answer. He opened it and read:  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger: We are very sorry to inform you that your parents, Mrs. Jane and Mr. John Granger have been murdered by dark magic this past evening. The Dark Mark was found burned in the side of the house.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and I will discuss where you will be sent over the summer holidays. Until then, You are to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yours Truly, Cornelius Fudge  
  
British Minister of Magic  
  
Hermione felt Harry's arms go around her. She tried to struggle away, she didn't want his comfort just now: she wanted to feel the pain of her loss, but he was stronger than her. She finally gave in, allowing her head to hide in the cave of his chest, allowing herself to cry.  
  
"It's all right, Herms." But it wasn't. Hermione had no one to go to. None of her relatives lived near here, and they knew nothing about her being a witch.  
  
Harry held Hermione for a while longer, until her breathing grew steady and she fell asleep. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead once before turning to leave, his green eyes full of sorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up several hours later in her bed. Her whole body ached; it felt like she had been run over by a semi three times. Then she remembered.  
  
Trying to get up, she felt the tears burning down her cheeks. She couldn't move. She moaned with the pain she felt, wishing for help.  
  
Harry quietly turned the knob of the girls' dormitory. It was the Christmas holidays, and he and Hermione were the only 6th years staying at Hogwarts. He looked to Hermione's bed to find her crying. "Oh, Herms, I'm so sorry." He put his arms around her again. This time she gave in to his comfort right away. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her soft brown locks of hair. Harry kissed the top of her head then rested his chin upon it. He knew what it felt like to have no parents, but he didn't know what it felt like to lose them.  
  
Hermione's breathing grew steady again, and her tears became few. Harry had the amazing gift of making her feel safe, like everything was going to be all right.  
  
Ten minutes later she looked up at Harry with her cinnamon eyes. Harry wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb then whispered, "Dumbledore'll want to see you." Hermione nodded, then tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't move. She looked down at herself in her plaid pajama pants and black tank-top. She couldn't go like this!  
  
Harry stood up and took her hands in his, helping her to stand. Finally getting her legs to move, Hermione walked over to her trunk to search for a clean uniform. Catching her drift, Harry left the room and waited outside the door.  
  
It took Hermione longer than usual to get dressed, and when she did, she walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Harry gave Hermione an encouraging smile that made her heart ache even more than it already did. Not only did she not have her parents anymore, but she didn't have the one thing she wanted most: Harry for her own. Though badly as she wanted him, she never spoke a word about it.  
  
Harry walked with Hermione to Professor Dumbledore's office. They found the headmaster already waiting for them outside the gargoyle statue. Dumbledore's eyes softened when he saw them. "I am very sorry, Hermione," he said solemnly. Hermione searched for her voice but it wouldn't work. Instead, she nodded. "Come into my office. We have much to discuss. You may come also, Harry," he added.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, although it is only the Christmas holidays, we must figure out where Miss Granger will be staying over the summer holidays." Dumbledore spoke with such a seriousness that it was hard to believe the man was really him.  
  
Harry looked around the room: On his right sat Hermione, her hand in his. On his left sat his godfather, Sirius Black, whom he was currently living with in a large manor. Across the room sat the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Next to him sat Arthur Weasley, and on Hermione's other side was Ron. When Mr. Weasley brought home the news of Hermione's parents, Ron had insisted on coming with him to the meeting.  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore's eyes were soft again, "You don't have any family in the country, is that right?" Hermione nodded. Harry had a sudden idea. He whispered it to Sirius, who approved.  
  
"Er, Professor, Herms could stay with me and Sirius," he proposed, giving Hermione's hand a light squeeze. Dumbledore stroked his long silver beard.  
  
"Would you like to do that?" He asked her. Hermione finally found her voice. "Y-Yes, Professor." She looked at Harry with her cinnamon eyes again. He gave her a small grin.  
  
"Minister, what do you say?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"It will do. We usually prefer family members, but seeing they are so far away...yes." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; at least that was done.  
  
* * *  
  
That night in the common room, Hermione sat by the fire. "Herms, Ron says he's very sorry, but he can't stay here the rest of the holidays," Harry told her once he came back.  
  
"Harry, why have you been doing all this for me?" She asked him. Harry sighed. It was time to tell her; she had to know.  
  
"Because, Herms," he walked up to her and stood VERY close, "I love you," he leaned in closer, "and I wish you were mine." With those last words his lips brushed hers.  
  
"I love you too, and I can be yours." Harry smiled then kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, then finally her lips. He then put his forehead to hers and held her close. Hermione closed her eyes in relief; she would stay with Harry and Sirius for the summer, Harry loved her back, and everything was going to be all right. Hermione looked back at the loss of her parents, the gain of her love, and her friend, her boyfriend, Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine. All characters and related indicia belong to J.K. Rowling. (But I'm pretty sure the plot belongs to those little voices inside my head - and not me!) 


End file.
